Michaelangelo Rockwell
WIP History Before Birth Michael's father was a wood carver, he was said to be the best wood carver in the town. People from all over the state would come to him for him to carve. But when he was 40 he had gotten his wood carving hand cut off when he was at a wood shop. He was standing near a tabel saw and had his hand on it when someone has started it by mistake. Demeter was drawn to Grant for his love of nature and his beautiful carvings. She had come to him when he was in despare of never being able to carve again, she had gave him comfort and soon bore a child. She had given Michaelangelo to Grant as a gift, she told him that Michaelangelo would be his new joy. Childhood Michael's father was always kind to Michaelangelo, as a child his father would call Michaelangelo 'His new Joy.' Michael was homeschooled by his father, his father didn't want anything to happen to Michael. For his father was very over protective of Michael. Michael always thought it was a little strange how his father was so over protective of Michael. His father wouldn't let Michael go out of the property unless he had his dagger with him at all times. Going to CHB Michael was attacked while he was walking in the pathway in the forest that his father lived near. He was attacked by a Empousa who had been watching Michael grow up. Waiting for the time to strike. Luckily, Michael had his dagger with him like his father had made sure. Michael had a hard time fighting off the Empousa, but luckily he had gotten a lucky shot and killed her. He had lost his way in the forest while fighting off the Empousa, and didn't know how to return back to his home.He was found by a Nymph who had been wondering the forest holding a flower in her hand that she had dug up, still in it's roots all in the dirt in a pot. She had told him that she had been traveling to go to CHB and that she would be happy to have him come along. He had gone with her and luckily no monsters had attacked them, he had always been on the lookout though and always saught to protect her. At CHB When they arrived, the Nymph had planted the flower right in the middle of a huge flower garden. There her new life force was planted and she would be stuck at CHB for another 100 years until being given the choice to leave. Michael had been claimed by Demeter right when he stepped foot over the border, he had also descovered that he had the Woodland Spirit in him during a camp of Capture the flag. He had gone into Woodland Spirit mood by mistake when his team was loosing. He had become so strong and powerful, that Dionysus had to use his powers against Michael to calm the spirit down and return Michael to his normal form and state. Powers *Create/generate, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: *Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. *Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Formulated Plant Blasts *Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. *Missile Generation using thorns, branches and/or stakes. *Floraportation *Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. *Plant Breath *Plant Communication *Plant Empathy *Plant Enhancement *Plant Growth *Plant Infusion *Seismic Sense through plants. *Spore Manipulation While in Woodland Spirit Form: *Create/generate, shape, move and animate wood/woody plants for various purposes/effects: *Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with wood/woody plants. *Formulated Plant Blasts *Matter Surfing using wood/woody plants or their parts. *Missile Generation using thorns, branches and/or stakes. *Xylokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Floraportation using wood/woody plants. *Rearrange the genetic structure in wood/woody plants, including creation of mutant wood/woody plants. *Paper Manipulation *Plant Breath *Plant Communication *Plant Empathy *Plant Enhancement *Plant Growth *Plant Infusion *Seismic Sense through wood/woody plants, especially roots. *Spore Manipulation Personality Michael is a kind soul. He doesn't like/enjoy hurting things or people and tries to refrain from any violence at all. But when he has to fight he will, and do his best. He doesn't mind getting angry and or fighting someone, but if he had a choice not to fight. Then he wouldn't fight. Fears Michael has a great fear of Fire. Fatal Flaw If a creature or animal is hurt and suffering Michael will rush to its side and help it. Seeing this as a good thing to others, it is his fatal flaw. Weapon Michael carries a dagger forged by his father. His father had carved this dagger himself when he was very young, he had melted the metal himself and it is just plain silver metal with a wooden/metal hilt. Sense it was made by his father, it was blessed with the power of love. And can hurt anyone and anything with a cruel heart. Gallery Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Chapter Page Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Children of Demeter Category:The Spirits